


Three

by Juulna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Reylux - Freeform, in-verse, stranded on a desert island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna
Summary: They were stranded on an island, and all three of them were to blame. Oh, and Kylo really hated sand. Go figure. Hux sometimes has no idea how he deals.





	Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissHarper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHarper/gifts).



"I  _hate_  sand!"

"Oh get  _over_  it. It's just sand, Kylo."

"Just because you grew up with sand for a backyard doesn't mean  _I_  did—and  _I_  hate it!"

"Not everything's about you!"

" _Children_!" Armitage Hux finally interjected, snapping the word out right before groaning. He closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Finally, he opened his eyes, but wished he hadn't when he saw the tableau before him.

Rey was perched on top of Kylo's chest— _literally_  perched, as in crouching, feet and all—staring down at the dark-haired man below her even as Kylo had one hand wrapped around one of her buns, obviously in the middle of pulling it.

Taj sighed. "Seriously, what did I even do to deserve you two?"

"Everything," Rey replied cheerfully. "You did everything wrong and we're your punishment. For  _eternity_."

"Yup," Kylo added, popping the 'p' just to annoy Hux—he was sure of it.

"Well, at least  _this_  situation isn't my fault. It so happens to fall squarely on you both," Taj replied. He pointed one long, delicate finger at Rey. "It was  _your_  intel that brought us here in the first place," he accused, though not with any particular heat. "And you." He pointed at Kylo. " _You_  were supposed to be watching the ship."

He watched as Kylo and Rey quickly righted themselves with a sort of feline grace that he'd seen only from dancers and Force users. For all his control, the thing between him and these particular Force users was new enough that he wasn't able to help his reflexive gulp as they stalked towards him, switching from grappling and teasing the other like children to…  _this_  within moments.

 _Stars_.

Kylo reached down and pulled Taj up with a hand wrapped around his elbow, Rey pressed against Taj's side. "Ah, dear general, but you forget it was  _your_  stormtroopers who stole the ship," Kylo whispered against Taj's ear.

He shivered.

And then he glared, pushing himself away from the both of them. They were right, damn them.

Silence fell over the three of them as they each picked something to while away the time. They had at least the rest of the day, an entire night, and well into tomorrow before their secure transmission could even hope to result in a rescue.

From  _his_  blunder.

"It's not really your fault, y'know."

He flicked his eyes to the side and smiled at Rey, softly, just the corners of his lips quirking upward. "I appreciate the sentiment, Rey, but of course it is," he murmured, lifting his arm when she pressed against his side. He drew her against him, and he closed his eyes at the simple pleasure of feeling her, there, in his arms.

It was something he hadn't quite gotten used to, yet—and he wasn't sure he ever wanted to.

"Nah," Kylo said from behind him.

 _Stars_ , he hadn't even heard the man approach. Only long years of dealing with the man's ridiculous habits kept Taj from jumping, but sometimes, like today, he came damn near close.

"I should've been watching the ship much closer," Kylo continued as he sat himself down rather gracelessly behind the two of them, wrapping his long arms around them both and drawing them back until they were curled up between his knees and against his chest. Rey snuggled in happily on top of Taj, closing her eyes and pressing her face into his chest even as Taj closed his own eyes in happiness. "So really, I suppose it's only half your fault that we're taking an impromptu shore leave."

"A third," Taj muttered drowsily, sometime later, letting himself calm down finally, wrapped in the arms of his loved ones.

"Hm?" Rey asked, just as sleepily.

"A third. Only responsible for a third of the blame. There's three of us. There's… we're three." He couldn't quite form his thoughts, sleep drawing him quickly under.

"We are," Kylo murmured softly.

"Three," Rey replied, pressing a kiss against Taj's neck.

And he knew they weren't talking about blame.

"Three," he agreed.

They fell asleep, tangled together on the coastline of a beautiful island, loved, adored, and  _cherished_ , and he couldn't even find it within him to call the other two out on getting sand all over him in the morning. He'd been caught in the middle of their carousing, but… well, he wouldn't have it any other way.

They were family, now, bound tighter together than blood. They were…

"Three," he whispered, warmth filling him up from within as he watched them chase each other in the surf, sunlight sparkling off of the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling MissHarper, as a prompt fill for her winning my 500 follower drabble draw! She asked for Reylux, in-verse, stranded on an island, with humor. I think/hope I delivered! It went a little sappier than planned, but eh. I listened to the characters. Love ya lady. ^^


End file.
